HVU
by shounenshoujocadet
Summary: WARNING: Futanari and Yuri dont know what those terms mean,look them up . They're in college at Hidden Village University aka HVU. Temari is trying to win Tenten over, but Tenten is interested in Sakura. read and review. thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Just incase some of you didn't read the summary, this is a Futanari fanfiction. So if yall don't like that stuff then I suggest you leave. For one, why read something you don't like? It doesn't make sense. So...**

**Warning: FUTANARI=females with dicks/YURI=girl on girl love.**

**Rated: M for Mature-Duh.**

**R&R! Thanks and enjoy.**

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Temari layed in her bed playing with herself through her shorts. Her roommate wasn't there; in fact, her roommate was never there. It wasn't anything new to her though. When they first met, her roommate told Temari that she would spend most of her nights at her boyfriend's house. She lived up to that word.

Her Dell PC was up and the background image was of Tenten. She forgot how long she's been liking Tenten. It started when they met for the Junin Exams in the Hidden Village of the Leaf. While Gaara was too busy over obssessing over Naruto, Kankoru over Kiba, she was over obsessing over Tenten. However, she had competition on her hands since Tenten was going out with Sakura at the time. They long since broke up, but it was agravating to see those two together.

Temari licked her fingers and reached inside of her bootie shorts to fondle herself. She was getting hard with each stroke she made to herself. It was over powering. Her head slammed into the pillow beneath her to make her more comfortable on the bed. She _jade-off_ about three or more times a day. There was nothing that could be helped by that. Tenten was always ingulfed in her mind and there was no way to get her out. Yes, some would say that all Temari wanted to do was fuck the living brains out of Tenten but....well, Temari knew she wanted to fuck the living brains out of Tenten, but she also knew she wanted to be Tenten's girlfriend.

She lifted her tank top from over her hand; it flew onto the floor. She then took off her bootie shorts and they, too, were on the floor. Without her clothes on, there was nothing blocking her from reaching her climax. She took hold of her 7 inch dick and began to use her hands to massage it. No, she didn't use just one hand , she used both of her hands. 7 inches and 1.5 inch wide, yeah, her dick was something to handle with caution and experience. She layed back down with her back slightly arched. Her eyes were closed and her hands worked mechanicly around herself. She pulled her foreskin back so as to get a tighter grip around her shaft. Her penis head was leaking with precum. She was so horned up, nothing could stop her from cumming a big load onto her bed spread.

Moans and light gasps began to escape her mouth, her hips started to buck the air inside of her two hands as she threw her head back.

"Oh god." She whispered.

She had to try to stay calm and not be too loud. It's disrespectful to be loud when the surroundings walls are thin that anyone can hear even a whisper. But whisper is what she did when it was close to orgasim. She held on tighter to her dick; her breathing was more rapid and her stomach was going in and out at a fast speed.

"Oh god, here it comes." Once more, she threw her head back as the cum escape her penis hole. The white, thick liquid spilled out of her, oozing out of her dick and spilling onto ther thigh.

She watched her penis become limp and get smaller. Her breathing slowed down and her body was done from being so tensed up. She played with the cum on her thigh and would have kept playing with it, if it weren't for her cell phone ringing.

She answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Temari."

'Holy shit', Temari thought. It was Tenten.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

_jade-off_**=a slang term for female masturbation.**

**Depending on how many reviews I'll get, of course, I'll continue with the story. Even if I don't get many reviews, I probably still continue to write to see where it goes, R & R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got more responses then I thought. lol (3)**

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Temari got up the next morning hard as a rock; she thought jading off in the shower but she decided against it. She walked to her third class that she had that day. It was the largest class with about 167 students in it. It was the lecture class known as Political Controversies. Temari quite enjoyed the class; she was flattered to hear some of the students debate about important issues that could be the future of the Hidden Villages. Another reason why Temari loved the class was that Tenten was in it as well. Earlier in the semester, she tried to get a seat next to her but Ino beat her to it.

_'Now what_?' Temari thought. _'Is Ino trying to get with her too? Really? Damn_.' She walks to her seat in the middle of the audotorium seats. She placed her back pack on the ground and pulled out her notebook to take notes, along with a pen. That day was Friday, she doubted that they would be taking any serious notes. But expect the unexpected.

She focused ona image of blonde hair next to black hair. Sasuke and Naruto manage to seat together. Even though Naruto was going out with Gaara and Sasuke tried to act like he didn't care, he actually did.

Temari turned to look behind to glance at Tenten. There she was, talking to Sakura who was on the floor upon her knees, to the right of Tenten. Tenten was smiling and giggleing and so was Sakura. Ino seemed annoyed; in fact, Temari was getting annoyed. She looked down at her cell phone-5 minutes left til class.

_'Maybe I can talk to her for a while_.' Temari placed her notebook down on the little desk top of the seat. She walked around the row and went over to Tenten who was now writing in her notebook. Sakura was no longer there and Ino was about to speak, but Temari interrupted.

"Hey."

Tenten looked up but not impressed. "Hi."

"So..."She was at a lost of words. "...are you good?" 'Oh my god, Temari, that was so lame.'

"Yes, I'm good-the last I checked."

_'Oh, now she's being a bitch_.'

Tenten went back to writing in her notebook. Temari just watched her not knowing what to say or do, so she just watched. As she was watching her, she was imagioning all these scenes that took place inside of her wetdreams. Her eyes dazed out and her mouth was slighly opened. Oh yeah, she was day dreaming-wet day dreaming. She continued to watch Tenten in a hynotize action. Her mind was swirling with images of Tenten naked, Tenten sucking, Tenten fucking, Tenten being fucked.

She was erecting inside of her pants; she couldn't control it though. She wasn't paying attention to her dick but to her mind. Tenten lifted up her head.

"Umm, Temari, Temari...Temari?"

Temari shook her head out of her trance. "Yes?"

"The bulge in your pants got bigger. I can't help but look since your area is in-my-face."

Temari stepped back from Tenten giving her face some space.

Temari was speechless for a moment and was going to apologize but Tenten beat her at talking. "Is sex all you think about?"

She stepped back...hurt-somewhat. She didn't know how to answer that. She was a sexual person; she couldn't help that. Sex wasn't the most important thing to her. Sex just distracted her from most things. It eased her mind especially when she masturbated.

"Are you asking if I care more about sex then you?"

Now it was Tenten's turn to scoot back in her seat. Ino glared at Temari anbd Sakura lifted her head up to see, to get a good image from the back where she was sitting with her class. Sakura stood up but as she did, the professor came to the front of the audoturium. He sat down in on his stool and the hall got quiet. Temari stared at Tenten for a while, hoping she would say something but she didn't.

Temari walked back to her seat no longer hard but soft and disappointed.

The professor started speeching.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Not so much sexual content but hey-sex isn't everything, lol. maybe next chapter. maybe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yall's reviews are keeping from not writing. THANK YOU!!!!!!! **

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Temari caught up to Tenten once class was dismissed. Tenten stopped walking and sighed. She was obviously annoyed that Temari kept messing with her. Temari stopped a few feet behind her not knowing what to do. The last thing she wanted was for Tenten to turn all bitchy on her. It was pretty embarrassing to get told off like that especially with Ino looking on. Sakura pushed past Temari and made her way to Tenten, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, baby, what's up?" She said. A look of 'conquer' was past to Temari as she remain where she was standing.

Tenten turned and gave Sakura a hug and kissed her back but this time, on her lips. She smiled at Temari.

"See, Temari, I'm taken."

"No, you're not." Temari retorted back. "Don't lie to me." She stepped closer to the two girls. _'Okay, its time for me to stop being a punk_.' She pushes Sakura out the way of her path. Sakura stepped up; Temari bucked at her. "What? Do something."

Sakura stepped further back. "I have to get to class Tenten, I-"

"Sakura, what the fuck?"

"Baby, I gotta go." Sakura ran off down the hall and slowed to a walk once she was closer to the exit door.

Tenten looked back at Temari.

"What?" Temari asked. "I can't help it if your girl's a punk."

"Like you said, Temari, we're not together." Tenten turned back the way she was headed. She too had to get to class.

"So, umm, I was wondering if you would like to get together some time, just me and you?"

"You don't give up do you?"

Temari held the door opened for Tenten. They were now outside walking on the sidewalk, on the side of the campus with more trees. They walked across campus to the library; Tenten's class was on the third floor of it.

"No, I don't give up."

"I can easily claim that your harrassing me?"

Temari stopped in her tracks. "How am I harrassing you? Really, Tenten, really?"

"Yeah, really, Temari. I said 'no', now leave me alone." Tenten walked off. Temari let her go, not bothering to stop her. She looked down at her watch. It was 12:00pm. Time for her daily release.

She looked around to see where the nearest building was. She hit herself on the head when she saw that the library was the nearest building. Trying not to be notice by Tenten, who was then talking on her cell, she made it through the automatic sliding doors. She walked to the restroom that was to the left of the entrance, close to the check out desk. Once, she was in the ladies room, she quickly began to undo her belt. She ran into the nearest stall that was availible and took down her pants. At once, she placed her right hand over her growing member and started to rub. She put her head back and closed her eyes.

"Fuck, yes!"

As always, when she masturbated, she thought of Tenten. The question was though whether or not Tenten had a dick or just a pussy. It was so hard to tell which girls were females or futas. She hoped Tenten had a pussy because that way Temari would have a pussy and ass to fuck. Nonetheless, if Tenten was a futa like her than it would still be all good. She loved sucking futa dicks.

Her cock grew massive as she imagion Tenten having a hot, wet pussy. Sliding in and out, in and out would be her cock just pounding her. Temari tighten her grip around her self and stroked harder and faster. She had to do it fast since her next class started in 15 minutes. There were times when she pulled her foreskin back to reveal the head of her dick but at that time, she dicided against it. Precum was dripping from her hole like a facet.

"Oh, god." It was coming, she could feel coming. "SHIT!"

The cum squirted out onto the wall of the stall just as someone walked in. She slowed her breathing so as who it was, wouldn't know that she was jading off. She shook herself off and pulled her pants up. From the dispenser, she got some tissue and cleaned her cum off the wall. It would be rude and nasty to just live it there. Janitors rarely come about now and days; it would be polite. The tissue ball flew into the trashcan when she threw it.

She came out the the restroom and washed her hands at the sink. When she took a glance at her watch, she saw that it was 12:20. She rolled her eyes.

_'It's cool; I'll make it in time, hopefully_.'

Temari opened the door to run into her one and only, Tenten. Tenten was shocked and stepped back.

"Wow." Temari said. "What a coinsidence that we run into each other."

Tenten sniffed the air. "You smell like cum."

"How do you know what cum smells like?"

"Well," Tenten started, "trust me."

She pushed past Temari into the restroom. Temari watched as Tenten went into the stall that Temari just got finish masturbating in. She laughed and walked out.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**I wish you all a happy Thanksgiving week and weekend!!!!! For a second I forgot how to spell "coinsidence". I was spelling it "conencesedence". I had to IM my friend and ask, lol. I also don't know if I spelled "facet" right, either. Oh well, I hoped yall enjoyed it. I'm trying my best to work on the masturbating scenes; so that way, when it comes to the sex scenes, they'll be hot and heavy, so heavy and hot, even yall will get horny...hehehehe!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I hope yall had a good thanksgiving because I did. Even though, I totally didn't do anything, just laid back and watched Court TV. I thought about calling my friends up but it was time to be around the family and what not-so i decided to wait til next week on the 11th when i get back home for X-mas break. hehehe, ill hang out with them then. Also, there are some questions that i must answer. **

**Q-"is this story going to be filled w/sex?" A-"Yes" / Q-"why was temari able to get away with having an erection in class?" A-"the same way guys can get away with having an erection in class." Q-"Can futas get pregnant?" A-"Yes." Q-"What are other peoples opinions on the futas in this story?" A-"Futas are basically another sex in this story; however, everybody knows that futas are walking about but its hard to tell who is what. Similar to how people can't tell who is hetero and who is homo, bi, hermapha, and sometimes even trans, at times."**

**NOTE *Futas actually exsist in real life and im not meaning transexual; im meaning on a island near New Zealand(i believe) there is a culture that has three sexes. boy, girl, and futa-thats not what they call them though. it is when young a male will be brought up in the fashion of that of a girl. The culture has been doing it for generations; it is a symbol of 'luck'. if the boy chooses not to parttake in the act then he doesn't have to; however, most of them choose to become she's as they grow older. W/O all the surgeries; penis still there and all, just with feminine features, qualities, and breast.**

**full story -National Geographic, sexuality, homosexuality, transgender**

**let's get to the story**

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Tenten placed the key into her dorm room's hole; it wouldn't unlock so she jammed the key into the hole again. Still, it wouldn't unlock the door.

"What the fucking fuck is wrong this door?" She asked herself.

"Hehe, is that how you like to be jammed? Rough and hard yet with a twist to the right."

Tenten rolled her eyes, and turned to face Temari who was leaning against the wall. "Hey?" She said.

It was done; it was over, enough was enough. Tenten leaned into the right of Tenten's face. For a second, it would have appeared that Tenten was about to kiss her. She whispered deep into Temari's ear. "Temari, I don't want to be with you. I dont want to fuck you, I dont want you to fuck me. I want you to leave me alone. There's nothing that you have that I want. Why would I want to fuck you? I don't understand. Temari...there's no way in hell we will ever have anything going on. ever."

Tenten stepped back and grinned. Oh yeah, she was satisfied. At first, Temari's eyes were wide but once again, there was no way anyone would talk that way to her-not anymore, not Tenten.

Temari glared her brows. "All you had to do, Tenten, was give me a chance. I really like you-"

"Really like me or really want to fuck me?"

"Both, Tenten, it can be both." Tenten rolls her eyes at the statement. "Guess what, I don't understand why Sakura wants to be with such a bitch like you?"

"The same reason why you want to."

Temari shakes her and licks her lips, irritated. "Fuck you."

"Too bad I won't let you. Oooh, burn!"

Temari pushed past Tenten and down the hall. Tenten places her key one last time into her dorm's lock. With a click to the right, the door unlocked.

-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-

Temari layed in her bed looking up at the ceiling. It was night and she just got finish doing her homework. The holidays were around the corner and she was basically ready to go home for Christmas; well actually, Hannuka and Christmas-what? They're half Jewish. "One more week and three days and I'm out of here." She picked up her lap top and signed into Yahoo IM. Right when she logged in, Gaara hit her up.

**gaara: hey there. wat r u doing rite now?**

**temari: nuthing. y?**

**gaara: if ur done w/ ur hw & stuff then cum 2 this party.**

**temari: wat party?**

**gaara: it's in kankoru's apartment. well?**

**temari: alright, ill b thur.**

She got up out her bed and looked in the mirrow. She had to look good for-herself.

Temari knocked on the apartment door. Yeah, it was obvious that a party was going on with the loud music, drunken students-yeah, it was a college party alright. The door was answer by a drunk-

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru was tripping all over himself and he was slurring his words. "Hey, shruts ups. Sthes spartys soing sreat!" Temari rolled eyes and pushed him to the side so as to locate her brothers. To think, she actually had a thing with Shikamaru for a point. She sooned found them sitting in the kitchen portion of the house. Temari sat next to them on a stool.

"Why are you so down?" Kankoru asked.

"I know,"stated Gaara, "it's because of Tenten, uh?"

Temari lifted up her head. "Yeah, how'd you know."

Gaara shrugged. "Word gets out."

Kankoru pats his sister on the back. "Don't worry about it. Instead of tripping about her, why won't you go meet some fine ass girl and get some to night. Sex always makes people feel good, unless they're being used or forced into it and well-"

"We get it, Kankoru."

They nodded at one another to let each other know that they understood what he was saying. Kankoru was right; she needed to move on from Tenten. If Tenten didn't want to give her a try then ...so much for it. Temari got up from the table and went back into the living room. She searched around the apartment for a compatable girl-any good looking girl: female or futa.

She looked around for a good five minutes, but it wasn't until she walked toward the hallway that she saw what she someone she knew quite well. Sakura sat in the hallway against the wall by herself. She wasn't drinking nor was she smoking; she was sipping on sprite. A grin came across Temari's face. "Well, Tenten, if you wanna play then let's play." She appoarched Sakura and sat down next to her. Sakura glanced at her and nodded her head.

Temari put on her seductive voice. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing much really. Wasn't doing anything and well I decided to come chill here for a sec."

"That all?"

Sakura laughed. "Yes, ma'am."

They were quiet for a good couple of seconds.

"So why aren't you with Tenten?"

Temari shrugged. "She made it clear to me plenty of times that she wasn't interested in me."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

Temari eased closer to Sakura.

Sakura wasn't anybody's fool. "I'm not stupid. You wanna fuck or something? Just to get back at her. That's what people do, right?"

She popped back a little; she didn't think Sakura would be that...observant. She didn't even make a move; well, a clear move. Temari laughed and moved back in.

"Tell me about Tenten."

"What do you want to know?"

"Is she female or-"

"Yes, she is and she's tight, tight as a virgin." They both laugh. Sakura sighed

"Well...what about you, Sakura? What are you?"

"Futa."

"Nice, I'm a expert at futas."

Temari got up and took Sakura by the hand. "When was the last time we both had sex with anyone?"

"Well, me...about a week ago." She laughed. "With Tenten."

They walked to Kankoru's room. No, they weren't going to fuck on the bed, now that would be nasty and rude. A chair sounded a lot better for them. The door was closed and locked from the inside.

"Futa, futa: top or bottom?" Temari asked.

Sakura took off her shirt, and and began to take off her blue jean skirt and black leggings that she had on. "For you," she took off her white bra, "bottom." Temari did what Sakura did and got totally nude. They stood five feet apart from each other in the room. Temari stood by the door while Sakura stood by the closed window. Sakura walked over to the chair to Kankoru's computer desk and pulled it out. She bent over and placed her hands on the seat. Her ass was out; it was like a target for Temari.

She panted. "I'm ready. Enter me."

Oh, they were both hard; the veins popping out in each dick, similar to a road ending at a tunnel. Temari walked to Sakura and grabbed her by the ass cheeks. Temari slowly placed her dick into Sakura's hole; she held onto herself to make the cock went all the way in. Temari started off slow with Sakura's panting and the chair rocking but then kicked up the speed. She was getting it; she was feeling it. It had been years since Temari had sex-not years more like months but it seemed like years to Temari.

Temari bent over so that her stomach and breats were resting on Sakura's boobs. They were both in the zone that it wasn't until fifteen minutes into it that Temari realize she didn't have a condom on. She stopped."

"Oh, fuck."

Panted. "Why stop? It's so good."

"I didn't put a condom on." Temari exclaimed.

"Well baby, it's already in here. What's done is done."

Sakura was right; not wasting another mintute, she entered into Sakura. Sakura gripped onto the chair tighter to keep herself as steady as she could. The juice and precum were building up inside her.

"Oh fucking shit" She panted louder and she panted faster as she climax hit her. The cum dripped out of her; some of it squirting onto the chair. Inside of her, Temari's cock was becoming filled her own cum that was about to let go anyminute.

The sound of sex and the smell of sex floated in the air; the temperture felt like it risen a good ten degress, 98 degrees. The slurping of the dick because of the juice made from within was unbarable Temari. She's was going explode.

"Don't cum inside me; there's no way I can risk getting pregnant." Sakura pleaded.

Temari nodded her head not really hearing the pink headed chick.

-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-

Gaara opened the front door.

"Hey, Tenten, how's it going. i didn't think you would come."

"Yeah, well, wasn't doing nothing else and once you told me Sakura was here, I decided to come on over." Tenten looked around. "So where is she?"

Gaara, too, searched around. "I don't know. I saw her somewhere though. I do know she didn't leave."

"Hmm, well, then let me get with Kankoru to see if he has my notes that I let him copy."

Where Temari had left him, Kankoru was still in the kitchen. He was asleep with his head down on the table; Tenten pushed his shoulder. "Wake up, I need my notes." Kankuro stired just a little. "Come on, don't have all night."

Finally, Kankoru arose from his seat andwalked sleepily toward the hallway. He was starting to get a headace from the blasting, loud music and all the students jumping around with red cups in their hands. He was actually starting to get frustrated. _'Who's idea was it to have this party_?'

-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-

Temari tightened her grip around Sakura's body as; she quickly pulled herself out of her so the cum wouldn't go inside. On Sakura's back, the cum spilled out. Temari breathe heavily as it milked out of her; she rubbed her dick over the other girl's back to smear it around. Cum was like lotion except it gets hard once it just sits there. Temari backed away from Sakura as Sakura stood and reached for her clothes. Temari had to walk all the way toward the door where her clothes were.

Kankoru walked to his door; he turned the knob.

"What? What's wrong?" Tenten asked.

"That's funny; I don't remember locking the door."

From inside, Sakura and Temari stood still; in fact, it was the day the earth stood still. Kankoru placed his room key into the lock and unlocked the door. He opened it; he and Tenten both stopped abrutly. Their eyes not leaving the scene. Tenten looked from Temari to Sakura who was holding up her skirt over her dick. She squinched her eyes; they hurt all of a sudden. Temari was shocked; she didn't think that she would actually get caught. Her plan was to just brag about it and spread it around, but either way, it would have had the same effect on Tenten-right?

She didn't want them to see her cry. Her head bent down as her eyes met the red carpet of Kankoru's room. "It's okay, Kankoru, you can give me the notes tomorrow." She turned and left out the room, hurridly made her way to the front door. Kankoru looked at his sister, glared at her. He glanced at Sakura who seemed just fine with the whole thing. She placed her clothes on the way she normally did when she was dressing. Ignoring her, Kankoru went back to his sister.

"Really, Temari, really?"

Sakura moved past the older brother and sister; she sped up her pace. She ran out the apartment and called from the railing of the second floor.

"Tenten!"

Tenten was walking in the parking lot with her head down and hands in her pockets. It was a cold night. When she heard her name called by Sakura, she stopped but she didn't turn to look at her ex-girlfriend. Instead, Tenten sped up her walking and left to the dormintories.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**I feel as if I spelled Kankoru's name wrong and I was too lazy to look it up on or is it ? I dont know; i havent been there in forever since i lost interest. even though i heard that somehow naruto is turning very close to shounen-ai, lol. I do know now that naruto isn't has great as it used to be. that the ratings have gone but why am i talking about this? **

**anyways-thanks for the wonderful reviews that yall have been giving me. and if theres a problem with a story or my writing, dont be afraid to say something. **

**i take back what i said about Naruto, it came at number 7 for top internet searches of the year 2008, lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My final/semester exam was today at 11:15 to 1:15. It was intense, first I had to act out my monolouge and then i had to take a test. The test was easy; its the acting that gets me. What can i say; I'm not an actress. Now i just got to take my next final exam for basic math tomorrow at 1:00-3:00. I'm lucky; its one on one with the professor. hehehe, im garuenteed to pass. hehehehe. but hey everyone liked my monolouge. they laughed. when i act i love making them laugh, at least. **

**and if this chapter is awful im sorry but im totally pissed because my next final exam. we have to make an apron in my costume shop and well, i barely got shit done. i went to the shop to work on it, my whole class was there. we were all screaming, freaking out, pulling our hair out. then our teacher called the shop and said she was going to stop by. she called at 4:45 and when i left for dinner around 5:15, she still didn't show up. most of us were already leaving. then. oh my god, i was so pissed. i have two hours tomorrow to make a fucking apron. **

**anyways....to the story.**

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Tenten was in her dorm at her desk, studing. Semester exams were coming soon and she wanted to, well, not gram anything in, but get a steady pace going. Unlike most college students, she didn't procrastinate when doing work, homework, essays, or projects. She always wanted to get things done as soon as she could, so there she sat. At her desk, studing. She had her earphones on that were plugged into her laptop. Of course, she had to listen to music. Really, who studies without something going on at the same time, ha, even if its silence?

There was a website she would go to to listen to her favorite songs and artist: . the best place to go for the best music-no advertising intended.

Tenten mumbled along to the song she was listening to at the moment. " 'I'm leaving, never coming back again, i found somebody who does it better than he can, no make you cry, no grey skies, girl we're flying on G-5, G-5!' " What could she say; she loved that song. Yeah, yeah, it was pretty outdated but there weren't a lot good songs on his CD-besides, who buys CD's anymore?

She minimized the page she writing to look at the website to see what song was going to play next.

"Paramore-That's what you get." She thought for a second to whether or not she wanted to listen to that one or not. "Hmm..." She thought. "Sure, fuck it. I should worry about my essay more."

She typed fiercely on her paper; there was so much more information she had to add in. Her Retorical Compostion 1 teacher told her straight up that she had a 10 to 10 chance getting a high A on the essay. Th best part about it the only thing she really had to do was correct grammar and spelling mistakes. Everything else was perfect. Adding in extra facts wasn't even nessacary, but she did anyway. However, she made sure not to add too much so that the paper would seem corny. She leaned back in her chair and sighed.

She glanced at her roommate's bed and smiled. The last she saw her roommate was about a week ago. Ever since her boyfriend moved town, her roommate decided to stay with him. Tenten got up to make her self a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. As she open the refridgerator to get the jelly, a knock came at the door.

Not really caring who it was, she called out. "It's open." Maybe she should have looked out the peep hole first.

Tenten glanced at the door and did a double take. The jelly almost slipped from her hands but didn't. She caught it just in time. Sakura stood in front of the doorway with her head bowed.

Sakura mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Tenten huffs out a chuckle. "Sorry? What-what was that, Sakura? I couldn't quite hear you. A little louder, please." Tenten knew that sarcasism wasn't the best method when solving situations, but she felt hostile. Wouldn't you? The person that you loved and cared to the most, you caught fucking-no, not making love, not even soft sex, not even hard core sex, but straight out RAW FUCKING a girl that earlier, tried to still your heart away. What kind of shit is that?

"I'm sorry." Sakura said a again, this time louder yet not so loud.

Astonising, Sakura heard Tenten's weird reply.

"I forgive you." Tenten said.

Sakura lifted up her head. "What?" She had to make sure she heard correctly.

"I forgive you but i dont forgive your actions." Sakura glared confused. "What was you thinking?"

"I was thinking that i didn't see the harm in having sex. Me and you aren't going out-"

"Yeah, but we were trying to get back with one another if that was my understanding."

Sakura sighed and walked in side of the room.

"No, don't-don't come in." Sakura steps back out. "I don't ever want you to enter my room again."

"Tenten! I understand that you're mad that I had sex with her but technically, I didn't do anything wrong since me and you aren't in a relationship."

Tenten was getting upset. She flew up arms up. "Oh my fucking God, Sakura! That's not how it works in real life; you can't have sex with someone when you're trying to get with someone else. Oh, and then not only that but you have sex with the girl who's trying to get with me by competing with you. Who fucking does that!?"

Sakura wanted to say that she just did but kept her mouth shut. She stood by the door way waiting for Tenten to calm down and just take it slow. When it was clear that Tenten was through talking, Sakura stepped into the room once more. After the first step, she stoppe; she waited for a response from the other girl. When none came, she walked closer to Tenten and grabbed her hands.

"...I'm sorry. Maybe if we didn't break up to begin with, I wouldn't have had sex with her."

Tenten looked up at Sakura and then her head moved to the door.

Naruto stood with his hands in his orange jeans.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Tenten let go of Sakura's hands. "Nothing." She said walking back to her desk.

"Cool." Naruto said. "Alright, Sakura, its time for the study session we have going on tonight. Come on, let's go. They're in the library."

Sakura walked to Naruto and placed her hand on the doorknob. "Hey," She started, "I'll call you later on tonight."

"My voice mail will get it." Tenten replied back.

The dormroom closed slowly but with a click.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**This one was basically a summary of how sakura and tenten ended their relationship for good, just in case there are any more lingering questions on those two. now its time to focus on tenten and temari. it shall be interesting to see how they get together; if they do get together. hmm, i guess we'll have to wait and see. by the way, i apologize if there are any spelling, grammar, punctuation mistakes. lol i dont feel like checking over it. just scan.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Im home and my birthday's on Friday. i have no idea what im going to do; me and my friends are stooped on what to do. i live in a city but its like detroit-slow with no meaning. its nothing like the city where my university is. well my mother is getting me a video game for my 360. its either going to be fable 2, spider-man web of shadows, or sonic unleashed. im kind of taken aback though by that video game with mortal combat and characters from DC comics. its looks really good. **

**thanks for all the reviews; they and my imagionation keep me going. hehe.**

**by the way, sorry for all the mistakes and what not, lol. its so long.**

****************************************************************************************************

Neji stood to the side as he watched Tenten unpack some of her belongings. She didn't bring much back for Christmas, well, she brought a good amount of clothes back-go figure.

"So are you going to get a winter break job?"

Tenten stood up and smile. All of her clothes were lined up perfectly in her closet. She giggled. "Hmm, I don't know. I was thinking of getting a part time job as a elf...a sexy elf-you know, for the kids?" Neji laughed. "What? I can sexy. I KNOW for a fact that I can be sexy. If I wasn't sexy then you wouldn't have wasted a good amount of years of feelings for me." Neji stopped laughing and blushed.

"Kay, okay, okay, okay, you got me there."

"Yeah, come help me carry this box out to the recycle bin."

Tenten knealt down next to the box ready to pick it up; Neji got beside her. For a second, they brushed one another. Neji slightly turned rosey.

"Alright, on the count of three," exclaimed Tenten, "1-2-"

"Wait, Tenten?"

The box thumped to the floor. "Yes." She answered.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Well, if Tenten didn't know better, everytime someone asks if they can ask something its usually about sex or an opportunity at a relationship.

"Go for it." She said.

"Would you ever go out with me...again?" He asked. He was serious too; well, Neji spent most of his time being serious; him along with Sasuke, rarely smiled. If they did, it was short and brief. Tenten was quiet for a moment.

"Well, you are my best friend. The first time we were a couple, it didn't sit well with me. I like you-I love you but I don't think it will ever go further than that of a friend. And I just got through a relationship-"

"Oh yeah, right-"

"...with Sakura and I know I'm not-"

"...ready for another one-"

"...so soon." She finished. They stared at one another but Tenten turned away. "I'm not saying its impossible but, you know?"

"Yeah," he looked down at the box. He fixed himself to pick it up. "I'll just take this out myself to save you the trouble." He left, leaving Tenten in an uncomfortable state.

She whispered. "If its not one thing its another."

futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa

Neji walked out to see Naruto sitting out on the front steps of the apartment complex. "Hey Neji! What are you doing over here?"

"Nothing." He set the box in the recycle area.

"Ohhh!"

"Naruto, don't."

He lowered is eyebrow and grinned. "You're coming from Tenten's place, uh? Why! she's just getting action. Damn, Tenten, teach me. First the break up with Sakura and Temari wanting to get with her."

Neji glared, thinking for a moment. He couldn't keep the image from when Tenten got her ass beat by Temari in the Junin Exams. "Why would Tenten want anything to do with Temari?"

Naruto shrugged. "Tenten doesn't want anything to do with Temari but we're talking too much; I came here to get Tenten so we can go job hunting, then we eat with Gaara."

"Naruto, Gaara is in another village for christmas."

"Nun un, he's here visiting...me and us. Since we go out, you know? Boy and boyfriend-"

"I get it." Neji pushed past Naruto, who scrathed his head, confused by the sudden interaction of Tenten and Temari.

"You leaving?" Naruto asked. Neji nodded, not bothering to look at him.

futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-

After Naruto came up to Tenten's room and saw her looking out the window, he approached her to remind her that they had to go holiday job hunting. And that if they weren't fast all the openings for sexy elves would be all taken. Also, if they were late on their outing then they would be late to Gaara's dinner party he was having at 8. In fact, Naruto forgot to mention it to Neji; in fact, did Tenten even know that there was a dinner tonight?

It wasn't long before the sun went down that Naruto and Tenten ended up in the middle of the village; the village circle some called it. It's basically where everything was center at. There was a christmas tree in the middle of the circle; it was decorated with blue, green, silver, and red ball ornaments. There were angels on the tree playing their trumbets. White and red garlen circled the tree. Because it was night, the lights were plugged in and the star shown bright with gold. The whole village was decorated for the Christmas spirit. Tenten looked around at all the decorations.

"Why aren't there any Hanukka and Kwanza decorations?"

"What the hell is Kwanza and Hanukka?" Naruto asked. No one could call him dumb when he scrathed his head because he never heard of the two terms before.

"Hanukka is a Jewish holiday, dope."

Tenten and Naruto turned around to see a bundle up Sasuke. He was wearing gloves, a hoodie, a beenie, and pants.

"Sasuke, its only 75 degrees; it doesn't get that cold here."

Sasuke over looked Tenten's comment. "Hanukka is a Jewish holiday and there are no Jews in this village."

"How do you know?" Tenten asked. "For as you know, I could be Jewish."

They just stared at her knowing that she's not Jewish.

"What about Kwanza?"

Sasuke sighed at Naruto. "That's an African holiday; they're aren't any Africans here."

Naruto stuck up his nose. "Are you sure; Kiba is tanned. He could have a little bit of African in him."

"That would explain the face painting." Tenten whispered. They stood in the center by the tree in silence for a good while.

"Well, we should get going to the dinner." Sasuke said walking toward the village hall.

"_Dinner-no one told me a dinner_?" Tenten pondered.

*******

The village hall was, of course, where Tsunade worked as Hokage. Because Gaara was in town, there was an order to be feast or...dinner. It wasn't much a dinner for high officials of Konoha, but just a dinner for all the associates of Gaara. It creates a warm feeling and a warm atmosphere for when Gaara begins to discuss certain issues with Tsunade.

Tsunade herself, along with her assistant, and Iruka, Kakashi, and Jiraya had to attend another meeting. So even if they wanted to attend Garra's get together, they couldn't.

A long enough table was made with the finest china to share with the original nine along with Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. It sat in the room that led to the hot water springs. The sliding doors were slightly open to let in the cool night breeze. They all sat upon the floor next to a dinner plate ready for Gaara to say his opening speech. For some, it was awkward-Sakura, Temari, Tenten, Neji and Hinata since she always feels awkward. Kiba sat next to Kankoru even though across the table Shino lifted an eyebrow. Kiba shrugged. They looked at Gaara.

"Well...I can feel that there's some tension here." He started.

"Awe fucking shit..." Tenten breathed out as quiet as she could. "Okay, you know what-how about we ignore the tension and start the meal?"

Naruto glared at Tenten. It was one thing to speak her mind but for her to interrupt his lover-no way. "You can't do that, Tenten! You can't just interrupt like that. That's-"

"He's just going to talk about the stuff that went down between his sister and I, and Sakura and I."

Ino was confused; she thought she had a chance with Tenten. "Wait, what..."

Gaara glared at her as well. It was true that he was referring to the incident but it was obvious he wasn't going to say any names.

"Why is that everybody seems to be intuned into my...relationships."

Kiba dripped some of his juice out from his mouth, appalled Tenten would even say the word "everybody". "Who is everybody? Because I can give a damn about your issues."

Neji could no longer remain quiet after that retort against Tenten. "Says the boy with his right hand in Kankuro's pants."

The table grew quiet. Gaara shook his head. _'It was not suppose to be like this_.'

"Shino, you have to be BLIND to not see the sex going on here." Neji finished.

"Oh yeah, Neji," Kankuro was no punk and he wasn't about to let Neji talk down to his boy toy. "Tell us the story of how you lost your virginity to your cousin, Hinata, so much for bragging about it!"

Gaara stood up-"Kankuro, enough!"

Tenten threw in her towel and got up from her spot: dinner's ruin anyway. She walked quickly to the slightly open doors and pulled them open all the way. A gust of wind blew into the room. Almost knocking over all the food from the table, Naruto tried his best to save the bowl of Ramen that was layed out in front of him. She left to the patio; Temari glanced around and threw in her napkin as well.

Temari walked behind Tenten around the hot spring sanas. "He wasn't going to mention us."

"There is no us, Temari." She sat down on the ground next to the sana to feel the hot air.

"...I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. You seducing her is your persona; i wouldn't expect anything else from you but Sakura? Now, she should have been able to control herself." Temari took that time for a good opportunity to sit next to Tenten but not too close. "I mean yeah, we broke up, we weren't going out, blah, blah, blah, but she knew how I felt."

"Instead of thinking about it and making things harder on yourself, how about you relax your mind, just to get the stress out." She walked over to a table with the robes and towels folded neatly. She got two of them and walked back to Tenten; she stood up and took one of the towels.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything." She quickly stripped off her clothes and jumped into the water, bare. Tenten stood wide eye at her. She looked back to the room and saw that everyone else was still arguing; Gaara was trying to calm them down as Naruto guarded his roman. "Come on. They're not paying attention and this is the best time for you to get away from all them, including Sakura."

Sakura...Sakura wasn't even there. She didn't show up to the dinner. "She isnt even here."

"Who?" She spit some of the water out.

"Sakura."

"Forget about her-come on, jump in!"

Tenten hesitated; she feft like she was sleeping with the enemy. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around or close your eyes." Tenten yelled.

"You saw me!"

"DO IT!"

Temari turned around to looked toward the bushes. She didn't turn back until she heard Tenten splash into the water. When she turned to face Tenten, she didn't see her. But Tenten soon popped her head up and took her rubber bands from her hair, so it could be down. She ran her fingers through her hair so the strains wouldn't get in her face, and be messy. Temari looked down at her reflection and blushed.

"You were right..." Temari lifted her head to see Tenten against the wall of the sana. "...this is nice." Her head was back, baring her neck. Her eyes looked up at the dark night. All the stars shown bright; some reflected the colors from the Christmas decorations. Temari slowly swamed up to Tenten, still keeping her distance-just a tad.

"I'm glad you enjoy." Temari smiled.

"Thank you for suggesting; already I feel at ease."

Temari didn't reply back to the statement. Tenten remain looking at the sky until she felt the silence. It made her a bit quezzy, so she brought her head back down. She noticed that Temari was glancing up at the sky, as well, but she turned back toward Tenten when she felt she was done star gazing.

They stared at one another, blocking all the sounds of the arguments going on in the room out. Temari swamed even closer to her and for the first time in months, Temari didn't get an erection from the moment with Tenten. It was too perfect of an evening for it to be ruined by Temari's trobbing dick, that could poke Tenten. Temari looked down at herself to make sure that it was down and out.

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked.

She shook her head, throwing the thought from her mind. "Nothing, just thinking how beautiful this evening is.". She blushed speaking the sentence. Tenten nodded in agreement but spoke no words.

Temari took the chance and leaned into Tenten. Tenten lowered her gaze to view Temari's lips that were inching for her's. She couldn't believe it, but Tenten could feel herself leaning in for the kiss, as well. So close, their lips were about to intertwine. Temari's brushed against Tenten-

Tenten shook her head and got out the water, quickly wrapping the towel around herself. "I-I-" She stumbled on her words, not believeing the fact that she actually tasted a glimpse of Temari. "I have to go...now. I'll see you...cool. Night." She walked quickly with the towel tight around her slim body. The water dripped onto the ground behind her. A moment later Tenten came back. "I forgot my clothes." She said; her face as red as a sun burned baby.

Temari looked in front of her. She was so close and she didn't even get hard. That meant a lot! She looked at the puddle that Tenten made by jumping out the pool; she laughed in a "i can't believe that just happen" way. She pushed her self off the sana's edge, and flowed on her back looking up at the stars.

*****************************************************************************************************

**This was sooooooooooooooooooooo much longer than what i planned it to be. i shouldnt watch family guy the same time i type. i spend part laughing than writing. sorry for the late posting but i wanted to show my mother the parody weird al yankovic made of T.I.-whatever you like. I hope you all enjoy and if it wasn't or was not good enough-tell me why. everyday could be something that i could learn. **

**the next chapter should have some sex in it but it'll be too soon for it to be between tenten and temari, if they even get together. hmmm.**


	7. Chapter 7

**FABLE 2 was so incredibly easy; i beat it in five days. i played everynight before i went to bed. so now im just wondering around the city...yeah**

**once again, i would like to thank all those: alerts, reviews, favorites who are supporting the fanfic. i didnt think so many would be interested in futanari. **

**to the story.**

****************************************************************************************************

Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, sat upon the steps in front of Shikamaru's _genkan_. Because they were outside, there was no need to have their shoes off. Ino sat between Chouji, whom ate his chips and Shikamaru.

"Why is it that nothing ever works out for me?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes; he knew Ino was about to start her ranting. "First, I wasn't able to get Sasuke, wasn't able to get Sakura, hell, I wasn't even able to get Naruto. And now I can't get Tenten because Temari! Well, fuck me! I'm nothing."She paused for a moment then sighed. "For example, Shikamaru would you ever give me a chance?"

"Eww-"

"Ugh.."

"No, I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, well, that's how it came out."

"We can't go out; me and you are best friends and...that would....be....wrong. Yeah....wrong."

Ino shook her head. "Shikamaru, you're full of shit. You know, you should be bitching with me since you lost Temari. Even though the excuse you used for when the two of you broke up was '_I can't date a chick with a dick'- _bullshit, Shikamaru. Bullshit. Is that another reason why you won't get with me because I'm a chick with a dick?"

"No because we're best friends; I already said that. Are you drunk from Gaara's party last night or something? Got yourself a hang over because you're acting real stupid right now."

Chouji stood up and looked down at Ino and Shikamaru; they were looking up at him. "You guys, have serious issues...that need to be dealth with." He balled up his bag of chips. "I'll be back; I'm going to the store to get more chips, want anything?" They shook their heads no. "Alright then."

They sat in silence watching him. When he was out of sight, niether one of them broke the non-awkward silence. They were both thinking. Ino and her believeing nothing ever went her way. Shikamaru thinking that Ino was right about him and Temari. But what could he do? They broke up because, well-wait, why did they break up? Shikamaru sat up straight. Now he was really thinking. Him and Temari broke up because immaturity and sex.

"What are you thinking about...Temari?" Shikamaru didn't say anything; instead, he turned his back to Ino. "I never realized until how much the twelve of us ninjas have been engage in relationships with one another. I'm surprised no one has killed any one over it." Shikamaru shrugged, still not saying anything. "Do you still care for her."

"....Do you still care for Sasuke?"

"Of course, but I wasn't ever in love with him. He was just a crush."

"Have you ever loved anyone?"

Ino thought for a moment; come to think of it-"No." However, she can't say that she didn't try to engage into relationships. No one would give her the time of day. What was it about her that no one seemed to be attracted to? Thinking about it made her pretty depressed. She could name a few reasons why no one was interested: bitchy-ness, agressiveness, jealousy. "Well."

"Well, what?"

"Nothing. Listen, Temari and Tenten don't go out. Tenten doesn't want her."

"When Tenten left the party last night, Temari followed her out to the sanas."

"So! What are you implying? I doubt that anything could have happened so quickly between those two. What I'm getting at is-I want Tenten; I KNOW you want Temari, still."

That was it; Shikamaru was through. Ino had him listening.

"Seduce Temari. She's a sex freak; she'll fuck anything. Get her in the bed with you and show her what's she's missing." Ino was no longer speaking in her normal tone. She was more quiet and secretive about the...scheme. Chouji stood to the side of the house with his back against the wall. He was listening in and knew exactly what Ino was trying to do. He shook his head. He wouldn't stand for this; he had to break it up.

He stepped from the side of the house. "Shikamaru, I know you're not that weak to listen to Ino." He opened his new bag of chips and sat next to Ino. "Ino, you're such a slime ball."

"Such a drag..." Shikamaru whispered.

Ino quickly turned toward Chouji, heated. "What? What's wrong with what I'm doing? They're not together; I'm not breaking them apart."

"That's what you're trying to do, telling Shikamaru to sleep with Temari."

Ino rolled his eyes. She glanced back at Shikamaru then back at Chouji. "Shikamaru doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to do. He's a man. I'm a woman, we're no longer 12 or 15 but young adults. We can make our own choices." She leaned back upon the stairs staring out into nowhere.

futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa

Naruto sat on the bed of Temari's hotel room. He was dressed in a black tuxedo while Temari was dressed in a long satin dressed. That's right, she wasn't about to wearing cotton on this date or "get together" with Tenten. She looked over at Naruto; he just got finished pacing back and forth. He kind of sat confused wondering what to do about Gaara. Him and Gaara were suppose to go on a double date-"get together" with her and Tenten, but Gaara turned it down. It's not like he broke up with Naruto, he just told Naruto that maybe it was time "venture out".

"He said that?" Temari asked. She sprayed on some perfume that was said to bring the freak out of anyone. It said it on the bottle-"_No Doubt the Freak Will Come Out_!"

Naruto stood up from the bed and placed his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, he said that."

Temari turned away from the mirror to check Naruto. He wasn't looking so good. Break ups weren't ever good because no matter what, someone's bound to get hurt. However, she noticed that he was more...grown up, more mature. He was taller, handsome. His body was firm and built, yet still slim. His face no longer the face of a boy but a man. His hair was still wild; of course, but it remained blonde over the years.

"Naruto-"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go and..." he clicked his tongue, "go home and...eat some roman." He walked toward the door and turned the knob; however, he looked back at Temari. "Have fun on your date, alright. Night."

It was dark out when Naruto left the hotel; the road lights were on and dim. As he walked away from the hotel, Shikamaru came walking toward the hotel. They passed one another up. "Hey, Naruto."

"Hey..." Was a simple reply he gave back to Shikamaru. He would have stayed and asked why Naruto was so down but he couldn't when Ino was peeking in from the bushes close to the hotel. Ino watched Shikamaru entered.

"Alright, let's go find Tenten."

*****

It was pretty easy recieving the number to Temari's room without a last name given. He knocked on the door three times. It wasn't long before the door was answered by a beautiful young woman. The dress she was wearing stuck to every curve and muscle of her body. The front of the dress, the part that held her bosom was let down loosely, to show off what her mother gave her. Temari looked at her breast and smiled at Shikamaru.

"See something you like?" Shikamaru didn't answer; he couldn't speak with his mouth hanging open. Temari glanced down at her wrist to check the time on her watch. She had time to sit and talk with her ex. Sure, why not? "Come on, have a seat and I'll get you a drink." Shikamaru came in and Temari closed the door behind him.

She was staying in a glamous hotel on the second floor with a view to the...wilderness out beyond. She was living in a suite with a nice bar next to the entry of the restroom. Temari went to the mini bar and poured him a drink. He took a sip and sat it down on the small dining table.

"What-a booty call isn't really your style, Shikamaru." She laughed falling back on her bed. "Do you think I look nice to night?"

Finally, he decided to answer. "Yes, you do. What made you think I was coming for sex?"

"Because, "she sat up, "I got it like that." She laughed again and sighed. Not wasting any time, she walked to the mini bar and poured herself a glass of wine. One sip-"I'm not going to have sex with you."

"Well, could I at least get my dick sucked?" He asked.

She put her glass down. "That's sex. Oral-sex...is sex. If it wasn't sex I'm sure they wouldn't have wasted time putting sex in the term." She sighed once more and rolled her eyes. It was either her or everyone believed she was a sex addict, which she would almost admit that she was. Sex did sound great right now; in fact, the word kept spinning in her mind. Sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex...S-ex. s-E-x, se-X. "Goodness gracious." She rubbed on her eyes. "Shikamaru, I know you. You're not that type of guy. You're too...lazy. What's going on, for real?"

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "What a drag, man, a drag." He pick up his shot glass and threw the liquid down his throat. "Ino planned this. She was hoping that I would seduce you, we would engage in sex, she'd stumble upon Tenten coming to meet you for your date-"

"Get together."

"Whatever, and she would ask to speak with you for a moment. Tenten would lead her here, of course. Then Tenten would open the door and BAM! Caught having sex."

Temari glared at him with, with...she couldn't even think of the word to describe how pissed she was. She held onto her glass of wine so tight that it broke. Cutting her hand, blood dripped to the floor of the white carpet. Shikamaru remained where he was staring at the stain developing on the carpet. _'How the fuck did she know I was going out with Tenten tonight anyway? That fucking bitch. If it's not one thing its a god damn 'nother.'_

A knock came upon the door. Temari glanced at Shikamaru and then back at the door. She dropped the remaining pieces of glass onto the floor. Shikamaru stood up and fixed himself. He stared down at himself, and came to the conclusion that he was now embarrassed that he didn't dress for the occasion.

Temari pulled the door opened. She let out a-"Uh." Ino stood behind Tenten who was wide eye. She peered into the room to see Shikamaru with his hands behind his back and his head down. She glanced back at Temari.

"Temari..."

Without any hesitation, Temari balled her fist and punched Ino in the right eye. It came without warning and hurt like fuck! Ino stumble into the hall and hit her head upon the floor. Temari grabbed Ino by the shirt and punched her again in the mouth. Her lip busted and she fell to the floor again, whimpering. Temari was debating to go at her again but punched the hotel door, instead.

Still angry and trying to calm herself down, relax, she said, "Come on, Tenten, let's go on our date."

She stumbled a bit on her words, just a bit. "You-you mean get together." She hurried after Temari down the hall. One time, she glanced back at Ino who was being helped by Shikamaru.

"What-fucking-ever."

*****************************************************************************************************

**I have a confession to make-i nevered got kissed under a mistletoe. _*Crying hysterically* _**

**Oh and yeah, there will be sex in the next one. hahahaha....ha. I would have done it in this one but where would it have fit? The last chapter barely a kiss and in this chapter they're hardcore fucking...no, it wasn't going to be like that. lol.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for telling me its not a big deal to not get kissed under the missletoe. I got a suggestion from a review saying Sakura and Ino should get together...i dont know, i don't think they make a cute couple. i guess some would argue but then some argue about sasuke and naruto-i think they're a cute together. i think neji and hinata are cute together as well. i know they're cousins but i didnt know that when i first saw the show when i was 15. and even knowing they're cousins i still think they're cute-even if it is-eww. but then thats kind of like me thinking bill and tom kaulitz make a cute couple-and i do. its just when i first saw bill my first reaction was "oh my god, she's fucking hot!" and then when i saw HER with tom i said "Oh my god, they make such a cute couple. her being all emo punk rocker and him being all hip-hop gangsta white boy. they're both hot" boy, was i wrong, dumbfounded, and humiliated when i found out the truth about those two-and sick to the stomach.**

****************************************************************************************************

Temari and Tenten didn't get that far before Tenten stopped. Expecting what was to happen, Temari rolled her eyes and stopped as well; however, she remained with her eyes in front of her-not wanting to see Tenten's expression.

Tenten took the rubberbands out of her hair to let her hair flow and let loose. With her arms crossed, she focused on her 'get together' mate."What was that all about?"

"She deserved it!"

"That's your defense?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"No, Temari, you can't do that."

"She was trying to ruin our night. This village of yours is a scheming village full of low-lifes like Ino."

Tenten wanted to laugh but that would upset Temari more. So she put on her calm face and spoke as soft as she could. "You don't have to worry about Ino trying to take me. If I wanted Ino, I would be going out with her tonight and not with you."

She was quiet for a moment looking Tenten over; a smile crept to her.

"What?" Tenten asked. "I hope you're not mocking me."

"No, I'm not." She walked over to her and took Tenten's hands into her own. "You want me?"

Blood red-Tenten's face shot up. "Well-" Temari laughed. She was stumbling on her words. "How about-Okay- how's this?...How about we go back-"

"To the hotel?"

"No, Shikamaru and Ino are still back there. Knowing him he's probably complaining about her stupid 'plan' you insisted she had."

"She did-"

"We can go back to my place and just chill. I mean, I wanted to look nice tonight but I wasn't able to flat iron my hair." Well, Tenten wasn't lying; it's true. She wanted to flat iron her hair before she left out but she was already running late. She didn't want to make matters worst by ruining a potential date.

"Doesn't Naruto come knocking at your door often?"

"Naruto lives three streets over from me and he's moping over your bro for breaking up with him."

_'Gaara broke up with Naruto! What? Why_?'

Tenten grabbed Temari's face to make her pay attention. "We can chill at my place. Besides, you're still heated and you should just calm down." Now it was Tenten who took Temari's hand. "Come on...let's go."

**********futa-futa-futa-***********

She placed her apartment key into the key hole; the door slightly opened. All the lights were on the small white apartment. Everything was neat and clean-nothing laying about the apartment and nothing out of place. Tenten held the door open for Temari and gestured her inside.

'_...maybe this isn't such a bad idea_.' Thought Temari.

She followed Tenten to the bedroom and watched her turn on the light. A cozy room mixed with white and red. Scented candles burned on the dresser and drawers. Red roses were held up by the vase that they were in. Tenten walked to her bed and picked up the remote to turn on the T.V. It was a spacious room; the T.V sat about five feet from the bed. A thin screen; those were expensive and hard to come by.

"Let's watch Broke Back Mountain; it's an gay american movie. It's pretty long too so it should last us through the night." Tenten looked over and saw that Temari wasn't really paying attention to what she said; instead, she was standing by the opening of the door looking around the room. "Are you afraid to come in?"

She came in and walked slowly to the bed. After smoothing her hand over the red comforter, she sat down. Bounced a few times but sat down.

"Take off your heels."

Temari did has she said and watched as Tenten followed her own rule, as well. She crawled onto the bed and layed beside Temari. It was obvious what was going to happen by the end of the night but it felt...weird. Temari didn't feel right-she couldn't explain it. Something was just or maybe she was just out of it. She's been out of it lately. They pretended to watch the movie because no one mentioned that the T.V. was on mute. At the corner of her eye, Temari saw Tenten lean over. They both wanted each other and the only thing holding them back were their clothes.

Tenten leaned in and kissed Temari. They stayed close to one another with their tongues dancing in each other's mouths for what felt like....five mintutes. Temari pulled back and saw the lust flaming in Tenten's eyes and smiled. "Have you done this before?"

"For a second," exclaimed Tenten, "I thought you were going to ask whether or not I'm ready."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Have you done this before?"

"Yes."

Temari flinched back. "Really, who?"

"Neji, of course, I lost it to him and he lost it to me."

They kissed. "I don't feel special anymore." Temari complained.

They kissed again. "I'm sorry." Tenten let go of her grasp around Temari's neck. Temari crawled back a little and took off her slip-on dress. Tenten did the same: taking off the dress, the bra, and eventually revealing the most sacred part of the human body.

Tenten moved back to lay against her pillows as Temari pulled her Tenten's legs apart to enter. She gave herself a few strokes and inched up closer-

"Wait." Tenten sat up and closed her legs. "You're not circumcised."

"What's that?"

Tenten was dumbfounded. "Eww, oh my god, foreskin is so nasty. And do you not have any condoms?"

"You don't want to do it bare?"

"FUCK NO! What the fuck-no! Your foreskin would soke up all the bacteria.-eww, no, and there's no way I'm about to get pregnant when I'm only 19."

"I can pull out; I did with Sakura."

"Fuck Salura!"

"I did."

Tenten glared at Temari for the ass of a joke she tried to pull.

"I'm sorry." Temari gave in.

"We're not having sex without a condom."

futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-

Temari went to the back of the convient store and searched. She found the condoms but the only ones left were small and mediums. She was starting to get pissed. Since when have there been so many people who were large. She wasn't large in length; she was large in width. Instead of wasting time by searching for something obviously not there, she walked to the front of the store.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, where are your large condoms?"

"Umm, we don't put those out...much."

"Why?"

"Because nobody buys them. We have some but they're back in the storage. The manager on shift tonight doesn't have the storage key because we unload every wensday morning from 8-12pm."

"So...."

"So you either have to make do with the smaller sizes or go to another store who'll have them out."

"The next store is two miles away!"

"Ma'am, please don't get loud with me. Do what you gotta do; use a bag, ma'am."

*********TROJAN-MAN!**********

On her way back to Tenten's apartment, Temari broke four condoms by trying to make them stretch. It was okay though since she brought the package. She made them stretch by blowing into them like a ballon; afterwards, tried to get the ring to stretch and that's when the condom usually broke. But, she was able to finally do it; so by the time she pulled Tenten's legs apart for the second time, she was able to enter.

"Oh God." Tenten's nailed pinned into Temari's back. She was trying to enter has slow and easy as she could without hurting Tenten but everytime she moved any further in, Tenten would screech in pain. _'Maybe I should have been lube as well_.' She thought pulling out. She went down on Tenten because Temari wasted time getting the condoms, Tenten lost the mood. So she had to get her back in the mood.

Temari let her hair down and settled in between Tenten's legs. Her scent was overwhelming and her goal was to make her as wet as she could so as to stick her dick inside. She stuck two fingers inside of Tenten and twirled them around. She used her other hand to open up the entrance of the vagina. Once the hole was exposed and the clit was stimulated, Temari's tongue dipped inward. The way she was licking was sloppy but she was doing something right because Tenten was moaning, smothering her face more.

When she felt that Tenten was wet enough, she stopped licking and took out her two fingers that were covered in Tenten's juice. She gave her cock a couple of jacks and moved in. Both girls let out a satisfactory gasp of air. _'Let's do it missionary style_.' Temari grabbed Tenten's legs and brought them over her bare shoulders. She was able to get a better grip especially by using the head board of the bed. She felt Tenten's arms link around her elbows.

Tenten bit her lip and stared up at what she thought-girlfriend.

She wasn't going fast; she wasn't going slow. She moved at a constant rate; they weren't fucking nor did it feel like they were having sex. They were hot and the room was hot; it smelled like sex. This one...this one felt different then all the others including Shikamaru and Sakura. Every night she masturbated to Tenten but this night, she won't have to. Her cock would have already released itself.

The bed banged into the wall and squeak from the rapid body movement. The sound of Temari's tool sliding in and out was heard added by the gushing of Tenten's cum. Temari let go of the head board and held onto Tenten's breast; Tenten returned the favor by massaging Temari's. She leaned in foward to whisper in Tenten's ear. "I'm going to cum."

"So am I...keep going..."

They embrace in a passionate kiss to end the occasion. Temari felt her dick trobbing and pumping the cum into the condom as Tenten's inside muscles tighten around Temari. They both held on tighter to one another and finally had their moans escape when they both hit their climax.

Their breathing eventually slowed and Temari pulled out. She took off the condom and laughed at the amount of cum that was inside. Tenten sat up and leaned back, exhausted. "Awesome."

"Hey?" Tenten glanced up at Temari.

"What," she said.

"I can use this to edge with." Temari said, laughing at Tenten's disgusted face expression.

"That's fucking disgusting and I'm taking a shower." Tenten got out of her bed and walked out. Her room didn't have a restroom in it so she had to go to one in the hallway. Temari got up and walked towards the trash can threw the condom away.

"Hey, Tenten!"

"Yes!"

She saw the light on in the restroom and the shower start. Instead of yelling, Temari walked to the restroom and peeked her head inside. "Was it good?"

Tenten looked at her and blushed. She tried to hide her face by shaking her head, "Yes." Tenten eased the door shut to have her shower.

*****************************************************************************************************

**The sex scene wasn't long because sex isn't a long procedure-unless you're doing it over and over again. no less than 15 minutes and no longer than an hour. if its past an hour and no one has recieved their first climax then something is seriously wrong. however, 75% of girls dont climax when having sex with a guy anyway. most climaxes from a girl are recieved by masturbation or another girl-most of the time. so if the guy climaxed and if he continues with the procedure so as the girl can climax-that's one hell of a long night(and really sweet of him because most guys only care about pleasing themselves-oral is also another way for girls to reach a climax).-and if she eventually does climax then there's a 80% chance that it was fake. wow, us girls have it cut out for us. lol. I also wanted the sex scene to be more of making love than fucking-i'm still learning and practicing on that. sorry, if I disappointed. ****so yeah- and i noticed that i havent mentioned Rock Lee through out this whole story. hmmm...happy new year to all and to all a happy new year.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Short chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and what not. and i hope everyone had themselves a good new year and what not. im getting a new cell phone this week, hehehe. and for all you people who went back to school today-"sucks for you" lol. J/K.**

****************************************************************************************************

**"**So would you ever suck my cock?" Temari asked. They both layed in the bed of Tenten's apartment the next morning. Tenten shook her head no. "Why?"

"Because you're not circumcise; didn't I tell you that already?"

Temari didn't say anything; she got out of bed and walked to Tenten's restroom. "Hey, I'm going to use your shower."

"Sure, okay, whatever-."

She was in the shower for about an hour. Tenten rolled her eyes when she realized that Temari must have been masturbating. Since the restroom was occupied, she layed back down on the bed. Her cell phone vibrated on the dresser next to the bed. When she glanced at the clock, it said 11:30. _Hmm, it's not too late nor too early_. The caller ID read Naruto with a picture of him sticking his tongue out and pulling down his bottom eye lid.

"Hello?"

"What should I do, Tenten?" Naruto said into the phone. She could hear that he was slurping on ramen at his kitchen table.

"You're eatting ramen so early in the morning?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? IT'S NOON!"

Tenten quickly pulled the phone away from her ear, laughing. "Wow, sorry, Naruto. Well, what's up. What's the deal...besides Gaara breaking up with you?"

Naruto sighed and burped into the phone; if Tenten didn't know any better, she would said that she could smell it coming through the phone. "Eww, Naruto, that's gross!"

"Yeah, well, that's what guys do. "

"Hmm-"

Naruto spoke about Sasuke asking him out for a date but Tenten told him to say no, that he wasn't ready to start dating yet. Even though Naruto sighed and whine a bit about the suggestions, in the end, he dicided that it might be for the best. After they hung up with one another, Temari came out the restroom with...nothing on. Tenten stared blank at her then rolled her eyes.

"Stop rolling your eyes at me before they get stuck there."

"What? Do you need some clothes, Temari." Temari nodded her head. "Well, that's nasty to share underwear; you can borrow a bra and a shirt but not my panties. Not my boycuts..."

"Well, I don't want to wear my dress." Tenten shrugged and got out of bed. She walked past Temari to the restroom and closed the door. "Ugh...bitch." Nonetheless, Temari placed her dress back on and sat outside the restroom to wait for Tenten to get finish with what she was doing. Unlike her, Tenten didn't take an hour and 30 minutes.

With a towel wrapped around, Tenten sat in front of Temari, across the hall.

"So..." She started.

"So." Temari finished.

"Are we together?" Tenten thought that last night would be a yes but who knows. Who knows anything anymore.

"I would hope so." She watched as Tenten didn't say anything; she only fumbled with her towel. "Do you not want to?"

"I don't know...maybe we should date except without the rule of 'allowed to see other people'." Tenten nodded at her idea. "Yeah, that might be for the best. And you?"

"I would rather go out but dating has potential to it especially without that one rule." She laughed. "Yeah. let's date. See what happens."

Tenten nodded and got up. She dropped her towel on the floor. "I know you just got dress but wanna go at it one more time?"

Seductive, "Do I..."

*****************************************************************************************************

**This story shall be coming to an end very soon...like next week will be the last (sex) chapter, since they're together now. my first futanari fanfic-awesome. ill be sure to write some oneshots.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for reading my little story. it was fun. i apologize for any mistakes. i decided to publish this now(sunday) so i can start on another story. **

**LAST CHAPTER! :)**

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Well the holidays came and went, and now the ninjas were back at their university starting a brand new semester. Tenten and Temari were in the library; no, they weren't studying. The two of them were just sitting by each other's side...thinking. Niether one of them said much nor did much. They were sitting at the very back of the library on the tenth floor. No many would go all the way on tenth floor. Most of the books on that floor were for children-for one. However, Tenten and Temari didn't mind; it only meant that they could spend a good amount of time alone. Tenten rested her head on Temari's shoulder. Temari leaned her head back and closed her eyes; she soon drifted off to sleep.

Tenten was at eased and crept her hand slowly over Temari's leg. She was dressed sexy today; Temari was wearing a blue jean cut off skirt with black leggings. Her black cleavage shown from the top that she was wearing. Tenten looked down at her self and laughed. Today was not a sexy day for her. She were her high school senior blue hoodie with blue sweats-nope, not sexy, not at all.

"Whatever." She whispered. Going back to what she was doing; her hand slide over Temari's crotch, slightly. She didn't stir. Being a little more blunt, Tenten took hold of Temari's futa tool. With a gasp, Temari open her eyes and set up straight in her chair. She glared at Tenten.

"What the hell are you doing? Giving me a physical or something?"

"No...I just wanted to you down there."

"Oh," Temari blushed, "well, touch it again. In fact, I'll do the honors." Temari glanced about to see if anyone was around the area that they were in; however, she was kind of hoping that they would get caught-well, not get caught but the excitement of could get caught was what was turning her on. She leaned up and unzipped her blue jean skirt. She tried to do it slow so no one could hear-but then no one was around. If the zipper falls and no ones around to hear it, does it make a sound?

Making a sound or not, Temari pulled her zipper down slowly. Tenten bit her lip to see it be reviel to her. Temari pulled out her cock; she pulled the skin for a while then left it out upon her lap. She looked at Tenten.

"Would you like to finish what you started?" Temari asked, grinning from ear to ear like she had the glasgow smile. Smiling, Tenten leaned over and took the cock into her hands. She thought for a moment and sigh in annoyance.

"What?"

Tenten put Temari's cock back on her own lap. "Can you please, pull your fore skin back so I can see the head. I get-ewwed- when I don't see the head of a penis." Temari pulled her foreskin back as Tenten took hold of it once more. "Thank you."

Tenten jacked Temari's cock with a little of the precum that was dripping out; each time she looked at Temari's face, she was crimson red, especially her cheeks. When the cock was stiff enough to stand on its own and when the veins pertruded from the skin, Tenten glanced around and stood up. Temari watched-alittle confused. Tenten pulled a condom from within her purse that was inside of her back pack.

"So you just carry condoms around?"

"Hmm," Tenten chuckled. "Now I do since I go out with you. Never know when the moment gets heated." Tenten looked back at Temari. "Keep stroking that cock so it doesn't get soft on me."

"Uh? Oh..yeah!" As Temari stroked herself calmly; if she would have done it with excitement than she would have cum. Tenten would be pissed if that happened. Tenten bit a tip out of the condom package and tore the rest. She stepped to Temari and placed the condom on. Temari let go of herself when Tenten rolled the condom onto her all the way. When it was on fully, Temari stroked herself once more.

Tenten stood in front of Temari with her back facing towards the other girl. She untied her sweat pants and pulled them down. Stepping back, Temari took hold of Tenten's hips so she wounldn't lose balance or miss the key from not entering into the keyhole.

Temari held onto her cock and eased Tenten as she sat on it, having it enter into her cum filled pussy. Tenten was breathing frantically and put her arm around Temari's should, leaned back into her. Tenten pulled her pelvis up a little so Temari would be the one pucking in and out of her. Temari was beginning to move her hips faster and faster into Tenten. Her breath was becoming hotter on the back Tenten's neck. Tenten's moans were getting higher in pitch.

"Slow down, Temari," Tenten whispered, "it doesn't feel good like that."

"For me it does."

"Well, for me it doesn't; don't you ruin this."

Temari glared and sped up her pace. She gritted her teeth and held onto Tenten tighter. "I'm the one in control; I say how fast and slow I go."

Tenten didn't say anything after that; niether of them did. Tenten tilted her head back and closed her eyes. Her hands were now on Temari's thighs as they held her up. For the sake of not being selfish, Temari slowed down. She stood up with Tenten on her lap and bent her over onto the study table. Tenten leaned her face against the side table onto her side. She slid back and forth on the table. Temari pulled out and took the condom off. She held her cock over Tenten's back and cummed over it. Using her dick, she smeared the cum the frontal part of Tenten's back and ass. Tenten layed on the table and slowly stood up. Temari zipped up her skirt and Tenten pulled up her sweats. She had her back facing Temari. She turned around.

"What was that?" She said angry.

"Sex."

Tenten rolled her eyes and grabbed her belongings.

"I don't get it," exclaimed, "where are you going? Are you really mad that you didn't cum?"

From this time, Tenten was out of ear shot.

"Tenten!" Temari sighed. "It's okay, calm down, Temari, calm down...She's being selfish right now. I'll just find her, apologize to her, then go down on her. Then she'll forgive me for cumming yet not letting her. Besides, if we broke up that would be a waste of 10 chapters that were written." She rolled her eyes and walked down the hallway. She'll have to go down ten flights of stairs just to be able to find Tenten-oh well, she has all day.

futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa

Temari walked through the sliding doors of the clinic at the university. The clinic was empty except for the nurses and doctors that were in their offices. Sakura sat at the front desk. She looked up from what she was doing and rolled her eyes, not in annoyance because of Temari but in annoyance that she had to deal with a customer. Was it so wrong to ask for a day off-so what if people die every day. She'll die if she doesn't get a break soon from the job. However, needing a break or not, she loved what she did.

"How may I help you?"

Temari walked up to front desk and leaned over. "Hi, Sakura, about two weeks ago I schedule an appointment for 10 in the morning."

"Hmm, you're last name starts with an S, right?"

Temari nodded her head. "Hmm, hmm."

Sakura flipped through the pages of the appointment binder. Finally, she flipped one and flipped back to it; with her finger, she went down the line of the page. "You're here for a circumcisen?" She peered up at Temari. "Are you really, why?"

"For Tenten."

"You're cutting off your foreskin for her?"

"Yeah, and not only that but it'll be easier to deal with and clean."

"Hmm, well, what if yall break up?"

"Then we break up but I won't regret getting it done. It's better at preventing std's."

"Not herpes."

"Foreskin doesn't protect against that; I have a lesser chance of getting it but it doesn't protect me from it. Besides, I want my dick suck. It's not fair that I go down on her but she won't go down on me."

Sakura rolled her eyes once more and placed her pen down. She rubbed the sides of her temples. "Ugh, then why go down on her?"

"Because I like it and besides, you're circumcised."

"Yes, I know and I LOVE IT! Anyways...let me see who's suppose to do the operation." Sakura sighed again. "I am...great. Alright, right this way. And don't worry, I won't let anything personal affect the way I perform."

Temari gulped and followed Sakura down the hall into a operation room. In the center of the white, lighted room was a operation chair. Sakura layed some plastic over the chair and told Temari to take off her pants and under garments. When she complied, Temari sat on the chair. Sakura pressed the button so the chair was beginning to incline backwards in a lying position.

"Okay, you can pick whether or not you want it to be remove by laser or scapel."

"Hmm."

"There's only been one case that I know of that happened in America where an infant was getting circumcise by a laser and the procedure went wrong. As a result of the procedure going wrong, his little penis was slightly cut off. The only way to fix the problem was to operate on him and turning him into a her. Growing up that boy, but now girl had to take hormone pills so as to function as a girl and grow breast but-"

"Scapel."

"Alright, lay back, relax, and let's get started."

The operation lasted for about 15 minutes. Temari was slightly droggy from the gas that Sakura gave her but other than that she was aware. Sakura sat down in a chair so as to speak to Temari about how to go about for the next two weeks with her new, no longer foreskin dick.

"Okay, you'll be in pain for about two to three days but us doctors recommend that you don't engage in any sexual activity until two weeks are up. Because of the newly expose skin, its easier for it to get infected. Two weeks will be enough time for the skin to roughen up and build an immunity for exposures, including std's, sti, hiv,; however, you are not protected from these deseases, you just have a lesser chance of infecting those you penetrate because of the clean head and hygene. I still suggest you use protection of course..."

Temari listen intently to what Sakura was saying; the last thing she needed was to walk out the clinic and get an std right before hitting her dormitory.

She left with a book in her hand telling her and warning her of all the harmful bacteria and what happens when you don't clean private areas on the body.

* * *

For the next two weeks, Tenten and Temari didn't do any sexual activity, well, except for Temari going down on Tenten, giving her some good head at times. Tenten didn't mind nor did Temari. It wasn't like they were going forever without sex just for a while. Nonetheless, Tenten didn't know that Temari had gotten the procedure. Temari wasn't planning on telling her but showing her when the time was right. And the time wouldn't come quick enough.

Three weeks had past and Temari and Tenten layed next to one another looking up at the stars. They were on a hill in which the university rested on. Because it was Friday night, most of the students were out partying or clubbing or whatever students do on weekend nights. They kissed passionately and felt one another; it was starting to get warm and Temari was starting to get hard. Tenten shuffled on the blanket that they were fooling around on. When they broke apart kissing, Temari unbutton and unzipped her dark blue straight leg jeans. Tenten smiled and did the honor once more of pulling out Temari's cock.

Tenten shocked back and took a double take. Her hand rubbed up and down on the cock as she felt the head; she saw the head. "What-did you?"

"Yep, it didn't take long; I got it done about three weeks ago."

"For me?"

"Yes, well...sort of." She blushed a little not admitting the whole truth. But by looking at Tenten, she knew.

Tenten smiled. "For me from you, to you from me."

Temari tensed up as she felt Tenten's tongue ease across the head.

Tenten bobbed her head. Her goal was to deep throat Temari's cock before she climaxes. She wasn't that good at deep throating but with a little practice...

Temari took hold of Tenten's hair and got as comfortable as she could get. Tenten couldn't tell if it was her slopper or Temari's precum that was filling up her mouth; nonetheless, Tenten used it to edge the cock and keep it moist. If she kept the cock wet then Temari would hopefully not get turned off and go soft. Temari bite her lip and closed her head. Just slightly, moans escaped her mouth when Tenten licked the side of the cock and jerked it off a little.

No wonder its hard to breathe when sucking because your mouth is full and its hard to gasp for air with the nose when its constantly going up and down. Temari trusted her hips in a slow motion; now and then she would move in a circular motion to make it more erotic. She slurped and drooled with the cock sliding in and out.

Temari arched her back and tighten her grip within Tenten's hair as she climaxed. Tenten lifted her head in time for the cum to spill out onto the blanket. It was a good cup of cum that pumped out of her because of holding it in. During the three weeks, Temari wasn't allowed to masturbate; so every time she got horny, she had to think of something else. Three weeks of sperm adding up is a lot of sperm.

She sighed and fell back onto the blanket grinning. Tenten fell on top of her and kissed her neck. For the remaining of the night, they stared up at the stars. Even when Naruto came running to them screaming at Temari for her brother breaking up with him, they ignored him and continued to have their eyes on the night sky.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**The cock sucking scene wasn't that great because well, im not experienced in that section. lol. Well, I hope that was a good chapter; I hope it was at least okay. I plan to write another futanari fanfic but this time it won't be with the characters of naurto. it'll be a while. well, i hope everyone has a good semester and a good summer-ill be going to Boston-yeah!**

**They say 'came', I say 'cummed'.**

**Laterz,**

**with love, me.**

**.**


End file.
